Reputación
by Altaria Blue
Summary: Tras sufrir el duro rechazo por parte de Takano, Yokozawa decide ahogar sus penas en un bar; sin saber que, se vería involucrado en un gran malentendido que pondría su reputación de cabeza. Especialmente para el editor en jefe, Zen Kirishima... y todo el departamento de Boys' Love de Marukawa.
1. Máscaras

**Notas:** Probablemente el fanfic más dulce y "personal" que he escrito. La premisa es un _"What if?"_ (traducción _: ¿qué hubieses pasado si…?_ ).

En este caso: _¿qué hubiese pasado si Kirishima y Yokozawa se hubiesen conocido por medio de los rumores que hay sobre ellos? ¿Se habrían enamorado?_ Pues entonces, lean este fanfic que fue creado con mucho amor para ustedes.

 _Iokawa_ es el tío de un amigo de Hiyori en el Yokozawa No Baai, pero aquí es totalmente distinto y tiene otra profesión.

 **Recomendaciones:** Para quienes me siguen del fandom de _Shingeki No Kyojin_ , les comento que esta historia es completamente distinta a _"La Metáfora de las Sirenas"_. Y para los que son de este fandom, pues le recomiendo mi historia y está en mi perfil por si gustan leerla. Sus parejas son: Riren/JeanMarco/ReiBerth y es un crossover del universo de los titanes y tritones.

Soy una pseudoescritora que está aprendiendo, así que agradezco cualquier comentario, crítica o lo que gustes. Advierto que hay elementos que cambiaré del universo original, para la realización del fanfic.

* * *

 **Beta reader:** Izuspp y Nayen Lemunantu.

 **Género del fanfiction:** What If? /Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

 **Advertencias:** Out Of Character/Abuso sexual/Chantaje/Narración desde la perspectiva de Yokozawa en el capítulo uno/Narración omnisciente en el resto del fanfic.

 **Pareja principal:** Zen Kirishima **x** Takafumi Yokozawa.

 **Disclaimer:** Este fanfic está basado en el anime de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, por Shungiku Nakamura y la novela ligera de la escritora Miyako Fujisaki: "Yokozawa Takafumi No Baai". Las obras mencionadas no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son para sus respectivas autoras. A su vez, este fanfic está inspirado en el álbum de Taylor Swift: "Reputation" (espero no me demande). Todos los créditos de sus canciones y demás, son para ella.

* * *

Reputación

 **Capítulo uno**

" _Máscaras"_

* * *

 **(1)** «Aquí va algo que aprendí sobre la gente:

Cuando creemos que conocemos a alguien, la realidad es, que sólo conocemos la parte que ellos deciden mostrarnos. Conocemos a nuestro amigo de cierta forma, pero no de la forma en la que lo hace su pareja. Igual que su pareja, no lo conoce de la forma en que tú lo haces como amigo. Su admirador secreto, lo mira y ve un ocaso perfecto lleno de color y un espíritu de valor incalculable. Y, aun así, puede que un extraño pase por el lado de la misma persona y sólo vea un sujeto más entre la gente. Es posible que, escuchemos rumores sobre alguien y los creamos. Pero también, es posible que, un día conozcamos a esa persona y nos sintamos idiotas por haber creído rumores sin fundamentos.

Siempre esperamos curar, lo que los extraños piensan de nosotros. Cuando nos despertamos, nos miramos en el espejo y vemos nuestras grietas, cicatrices e imperfecciones y nos avergonzamos por ello. Esperamos encontrar a alguien que vea esa misma cara por la mañana y en vez de eso, vea a su compañero, su futuro, su porvenir. A alguien que nos siga escogiendo a nosotros, incluso cuando hayan visto ambas caras de la historia, porque todos esos ángulos del caleidoscopio, _eres tú_.

El tema es que, a pesar de simplificar y generalizar absolutamente todo y a todos en esta vida, lo cierto es, que es imposible hacerlo. Nadie es sólo bueno o malo. Somos mosaicos de lo peor y lo mejor de nuestro ser, de nuestros secretos más profundos y de las historias que nos gustaría contar. Todos, somos mezcla de egoísmo y generosidad, de lealtad y supervivencia, de pragmatismo e impulsividad.

Déjame decirlo de nuevo, un poco más alto para los del fondo…

Cuando creemos que conocemos a alguien, la realidad es que sólo conocemos lo que han decidido mostrarnos.

Y no habrá más explicación.

Sólo nos quedará nuestra _reputación_ _»._

* * *

Jamás me importó _un carajo_ lo que se pensara o se dijera de mí. Yo sabía de sobra, que no era nada bueno.

Nunca tuve un rostro amable, ni una mirada dulce, por lo que no tuve mucho éxito en atraer el amor, ni amigos. Mi voz, además de gruesa y autoritaria, era bastante intimidante para el resto, por lo que un simple: _"¿me podrías ayudar?_ " sonaba como una orden de vida o muerte. Y mi altura de casi 1.80, tampoco le ayudó mucho a mi imagen.

Sin embargo… no era eso lo que hoy me dolía.

Cuando has cargado con una etiqueta o estigma durante toda tu vida, llega un momento en que se vuelve parte de ti. Como si se tratara de una sustancia en el agua que, después de unos minutos, desaparece por completo. De ese mismo modo la gente te da una reputación como si fuese una máscara, hasta que un día, se te olvida que la llevas puesta.

Pero hoy en especial, me gustaría que no fuese así.

—Yokozawa, hace tiempo me acosté contigo, pero decidimos que no habría una segunda vez. Tú aceptaste y por eso he podido tratarte como amigo.

Conforme me dijo estas duras palabras, algo en mí se activó, como evitando lucir débil o triste frente a él. Y fue en ese momento, que me di cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba.

—Yo amo a Onodera. Por eso, si intentas hacerle algo de nuevo, ya no podré ser tu amigo —sus ojos afilados y cafés, se clavaron amenazantes contra mí. —Deja de aferrarte a algo que jamás podrá ser, lo nuestro tuvo un punto final.

Hoy, fui consciente de cuanto peso tenía mi reputación y de cuanto "debió importarme en su momento". Él, quien había sido mi mejor amigo y confidente, me miró tan fríamente que fue difícil de asimilar.

Mi máscara se estaba resquebrajando, porque sabía que no era "ni frío", "ni duro", "ni fuerte". Sólo era un hombre solitario, que buscaba ser amado de manera genuina, pero que jamás supo acercarse con delicadeza a quien probablemente, amó más en este mundo.

—Deberías abrir los ojos de una buena vez, Masamune —traté de que mi voz sonara firme y hasta cierto punto, hiriente—. Lo único que ese sujeto quiere es manipularte. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste como sufriste por él? Yo en cambio, me intereso por ti y tu bienestar. Me basta con estar a tu lado —me arranqué estas palabras desde el fondo de mi corazón, pensando que tal vez, lo harían cambiar de parecer.

—Eso no es verdad —respondió Takano, casi al instante—. Tenía muchos problemas con mi familia y estaba confundido en aquel entonces. Él no tuvo la culpa de eso.

Y sabía que era verdad.

Pero lo amaba tanto, lo atesoraba tanto, que no quería que se fuese a los brazos de otro. «¿Qué acaso los míos no son lo suficientemente buenos para tenerte conmigo? —pensé—. Estos, que sostuvieron cada parte quebrada de ti, cada demonio y cada sueño que de vez en cuando, se asomaba de tus ojos… ¿no fueron lo bastante fuertes?».

—Te repito: eres el mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo que puedo tener. Pero no tienes que entrometerte en mi vida amorosa.

Sus palabras me hirieron enormemente y esta vez, no pude esconderlo de mi rostro.

Probablemente mis brazos y todo lo que formaba parte de mí, siempre había sido en esencia fuerte y ese era un problema para Takano, quien como todos los demás, buscaba un tacto suave y amable. Algo que desafortunadamente, yo no tenía y Onodera sí.

Inevitablemente, nuestro pasado juntos en la universidad, me llegó a la mente.

—Tú… jamás supiste llevarte bien con los demás, por eso, creo que ambos nos hicimos amigos. Cuando te deprimiste, fui al único que conservaste fielmente a tu lado —sentí un nudo estrujándome la garganta—. ¿No era lógico que me enamorara de ti? —Le reclamé, tratando de mantener la poca compostura que me quedaba. —Yo pensé que, si me mantenía a tu lado, algo podría cambiar entre tú y yo. ¡¿Es tan malo guardar un poco de esperanza contigo?! Porque en serio, no entiendo cómo entre todas las personas… ¡debía ser Onodera, quien te lastimó en primer lugar, con quien decidas quedarte! —Esta vez, ni me molesté en moderar el tono de mi voz, ni mis expresiones y él, me miró totalmente atónito.

Entonces, soltó su última puñalada, por si aún quedaba algo esperanza entre él y yo.

—…Aun así, lo amo —me dijo y para mi desgracia, sabía que no mentía—. Cuando nos reencontramos, pensé que no nos enamoraríamos de nuevo, pero al verlo una vez más… me di cuenta que no importa el tiempo que haya pasado, yo realmente estoy enamorado de él.

Perdí el control. Como quien ve su peor pesadilla hecha realidad, así lo viví en ese momento.

Hasta que ingresó a la editorial, jamás pude darle un rostro a Onodera, ya que Takano no había guardado ni una sola fotografía de él. Pero de algún modo, aunque no lo conociera, él siempre había estado presente como un fantasma en nuestra relación. "Onodera" comía en nuestra mesa, "Onodera" mezclaba su voz en los deseos de Takano, "Onodera" dejaba su aliento entre los suspiros melancólicos de Takano.

Él jamás se había ido de la vida de Masamune y yo, por más estupefacto que parecía en ese momento, lo sabía. Me negué a verlo y lo hubiese hecho mil veces más, si me garantizaba que podía seguir a su lado… pero había perdido. Y a pesar de ser un obstinado, yo sabía irme cuando ya no me querían más.

—Parece que sólo me toca rendirme —mencioné de manera lamentable, algo extraño en mí—. Aún quiero ser tu amigo, pero… necesito tiempo.

Pude ver por la mirada que me dedicó, que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me hirió y que probablemente mi máscara, se había caído a pedazos, descubriéndome por completo. Pero no quería (ni podía) ocultarlo, eso me había devastado por completo.

—Yokozawa, perdóname —me dijo y por su tono de voz, supe que estaba arrepentido.

—¿De qué te disculpas? No puedes obligar a alguien a querer a otra persona, tonto —y aunque me mostré un tanto despreocupado en el exterior, supe que nada volvería a ser igual entre Takano y yo…

Quise decir, entre la relación que _Takano, Onodera y yo_ , compartimos.

Sin decir nada más, salí de la sala de conferencias y me dirigí al baño. Al entrar fue un alivio ver que estaba solo, ya que un par de lágrimas se resbalaron de mis ojos. Caminé lentamente hacia el lavamanos y ahí, frente al espejo, miré mi rostro y mis ojos levemente enrojecidos. Me dio pena lucir de ese modo, ya había sido yo quien se hirió de la manera más tonta del mundo. Pero puedo jurarlo, incluso por mi propia vida, que di lo mejor de mí, para poder estar a su lado.

Ese pensamiento fue como otra cortada profunda, que me arrancó un par de lágrimas más. «Debería existir una edad para que dejemos de sufrir de esta manera tan estúpida por amor» reflexioné en mis adentros, enjaguando mi rostro con un poco de agua, esperando que eso, me ayudase a no lucir tan destruido.

* * *

Después del trabajo, no volví a casa.

En lugar de eso, como un hombre de veintiocho años con los pantalones bien puestos y después de una ruptura amorosa, me fui a embriagar. Siempre he tenido un gusto por el sabor del alcohol, pero hoy, sabía que ese sabor era la autodestrucción. Y si pensaba que no podía ser más masoquista, me dirigí a un bar que Masamune y yo frecuentábamos, después de hacer horas extra en la editorial.

Digo, si iba a autodestruirme, había que hacerlo bien.

El lugar tenía un ambiente tranquilo y la barra estaba sola, por lo que empecé pidiendo mi primer whisky. Miré el vaso de vidrio, con el líquido acompañado por un par hielos y de alguna forma, me perdí en ese tono ámbar, que inevitablemente me recordó a los ojos de Takano. Nuevamente, me lastimé con ese pensamiento, como si el círculo vicioso de dependencia que formé durante tantos años con él, volviera a repetirse.

—Al carajo todo. —Me dije, bebiéndome el líquido de un solo golpe. Carraspeé un poco, ya que el alcohol me quemó ligeramente la garganta, pero sin dudarlo, pedí otro. Y otro. Y otro… hasta que perdí la cuenta de la cantidad que había ingerido.

Para entonces, todo me daba vueltas y me costaba algo de trabajo enfocar mi visión. Pero, aún con todo eso, logré poner atención a la música que estaba sonando en ese momento y que para mí desgracia, reconocí. Desde que estábamos en la universidad, Masamune ponía ese disco una y otra vez. Yo le dije que no era buena idea, dado que las letras eran muy deprimentes y por su estado, podían ponerlo peor.

Pero como era su costumbre, no me hizo caso y durante años, escuchó ese disco, repitiendo esa canción en particular.

.

«Sentado en un parque, esperando por ti.

Sí, estoy sentado aquí, preguntándome, _si algún día aparecerás_.

Y no sé si vendrás, pero yo debo irme.

He estado esperando durante un largo tiempo».

.

De manera un tanto brusca, tomé el último sorbo que quedaba de mi vaso y me quedé mirando a un punto inespecífico frente a mí. Sentía que me estaba haciendo viejo, por eso las rupturas amorosas me dolían más con el tiempo. «¿Cuál es el secreto para dar amor y que te regresen tan sólo un poco en respuesta? —pensé detenidamente, mientras movía los labios a la par de la canción, sin emitir ni un solo sonido».

.

«Sentado en un parque, recargado sobre una banca.

Me pregunto, ¿ _tendré algo de sentido común?_

Algo me dice que soy un tonto. Qué permito que me trates tan cruelmente.

Pero algo dentro de mí, me hace seguir esperándote».

.

Casi al final de la canción, sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí y al girarme; me di cuenta que se trataba de un hombre de cabello negro, que portaba un traje muy elegante. Su mirada permaneció fija sobre mí, haciendo que yo la desviase con cierta incomodidad.

Pero, por alguna razón, al notar ese gesto de mi parte, él se levantó de su asiento cerca de la barra y se paró a mi lado.

— _Billy Stewart_ , ¿no es verdad? —Me dijo y yo lo miré, como no entendiendo lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Perdón? —Le respondí.

—Esa canción que estabas repitiendo hace unos momentos, era de Billy Stewart y se llama: "Sitting in the Park" —expresó con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

—¿Gusta que le sirva algo, señor? —Intervino de pronto el bar tender entre nuestra extraña conversación.

—Ah, sí. Tráeme lo mismo que el caballero, por favor —dijo, refiriéndose a mi trago.

El bar tender asintió y procedió a prepararlo. Para ser alguien que acababa de conocer, era bastante confianzudo.

—¿En qué estábamos? Oh, sí, tu gusto por Billy Stewart —prosiguió—. Es raro encontrar a alguien que le guste _el soul_ y _el blues_ , pero te ves cómo alguien profundo, si me lo preguntas.

—No me gusta ese género, ni el artista —le contesté a secas—. La única razón por la que lo conozco, es porque le gustaba a… un amigo mío —salió con mucha dificultad de mi interior.

No era un buen conversador y en ese momento, lo era menos.

—Vaya, pues ese amigo tuyo tiene buen gusto y tú, muy buena memoria para saberte toda la letra —trató de halagarme, sentándose a mi lado sin preguntar. —Por cierto, mi nombre es Iokawa —estiró su mano hacia mí y sin muchos ánimos, la estreché. Al ver que no le decía mi nombre al igual, me preguntó: —Y… ¿tú cómo te llamas?

Lo único que quería era embriagarme hasta morir, pero en cambio, tenía a ese sujeto que no dejaba de molestarme.

—…Yokozawa. —Solté sin más remedio y con el rostro más "cordial" que podía fingir en ese momento.

—"Yokozawa", ¿eh? Es un buen nombre —agregó, tomando su vaso de whisky de la barra, para darle un sorbo.

De alguna forma "la conversación" (que no eran más que monosílabos míos y todas las preguntas a cargo de ese sujeto) prosiguió y aún con lo poco que conocía de Iokawa, pude determinar dos cosas: una, que era un sujeto muy inteligente, que sabía un poco de todo. Y la segunda, que estaba esforzándose muy duro por obtener un poco de mi atención, por más cortante que yo fuese. Esto último me recordó mucho a esa parte obstinada dentro de mí.

—Oye Iokawa —lo interrumpí, llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre—, debo ir al baño —le indiqué, levantándome de mi asiento. Pero estaba tan ebrio para entonces, que inevitablemente, trastabillé e Iokawa reaccionando con agilidad, alcanzó a sostenerme del brazo.

—Estás muy ebrio, deja que te ayude —mencionó, parándose de su asiento al igual.

Normalmente me negaría rotundamente a recibir ayuda de un extraño, pero estaba seguro de que, si no lo hacía, terminaría por orinarme en los pantalones.

—De acuerdo —y me dejé guiar por él.

Al llegar al baño, Iokawa me colocó frente a los mingitorios y yo, me dispuse a orinar. Sentía su mirada fija sobre mi espalda, lo cual me incómodo mucho, a pesar de que ambos éramos hombres. Pero lo hizo sólo para cuidar que no me fuese a caer… o eso es lo que creí.

Al terminar de orinar, me subí la cremallera de mi pantalón y un tanto mareado, logré llegar al lavamanos, donde al subir mi mirada frente al espejo, pude notar que me observaba nuevamente.

—Ah… sé que es rara esta situación, pero, gracias por ayudarme —solté, terminando de enjuagarme las manos.

Iokawa, no me respondió. En cambio, esa mirada extraña que tenía desde hacía unos momentos, se intensificó y, cuando caí en cuenta, lo tenía detrás de mí. Los baños estaban vacíos, lo cual hizo que me sintiera incómodo de estar solo con ese sujeto.

—Yo creo que ya es hora de que me vaya —mencioné, mirando mi reloj que marcaba las once de la noche en punto. Pero justo cuando intenté voltearme, él me rodeó con sus brazos.

Me quedé helado durante unos instantes, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—¿Q-qué haces? —Pregunté, claramente alterado.

—¿Qué parece que hago? Te estoy abrazando —me respondió, como si fuese lo más obvio del planeta.

—Ya sé lo que estás haciendo, la pregunta es: ¿ _por qué_? —Repliqué de manera firme. Pero él, se aferró más contra mi cuerpo, a tal punto, que sentí su miembro rozándome el trasero. Una sensación de asco y rabia, me recorrió por completo. —¡¿Estás ebrio bastardo o qué _mierda_ te pasa?! ¡ _Déjame_! —Le grité, pero al estar de espaldas, Iokawa lo aprovechó para tomar mi brazo derecho y llevarlo hacia mi espalda. Un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios, al mismo tiempo que sentía como me empujaba sobre el lavamanos, para someterme. — _Eres un idiota_. Alguien va a entrar y verá lo que estás haciéndome. —Siseé.

—¿Crees que eso no lo preví? Por eso le puse seguro a la puerta cuando entramos —no pude ver su rostro, pero imaginé la expresión de satisfacción que tenía en ese momento. —No te preocupes, nadie arruinará nuestro momento —susurró contra mi oído, mientras pasaba su nariz a lo largo de mi cuello.

Estaba muy ebrio y desorientado, pero sabía que _jamás_ , permitiría que alguien intentara abusar de mí. No sin antes, soltarle un buen puñetazo sobre el rostro.

—Oh, hueles tan bien —me dijo, aspirando cuando podía de mi piel y colonia—. Me atraes mucho Yokozawa y yo…

No alcanzó a completar su frase, ya que el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta, para entrar al baño, lo interrumpió. Aquella distracción, me dio unos segundos para meter la mano que tenía libre, dentro de mi bolsillo y tomar mis llaves.

—No podrán entrar —dijo Iokawa, manteniendo su atención sobre la puerta. Escuché como intentaban girar la perilla, pero tal y como lo había dicho, fue inútil y tras unos intentos más, desistieron. —Creo que al fin se fueron —indicó, posando su atención hacía mí— así que podemos seguir en lo que…

No me lo pensé dos veces y en un sólo movimiento de mi mano izquierda, le clavé una de mis llaves sobre el muslo, arrancándole un grito de dolor. La presión que sentía de su cuerpo sobre el mío desapareció, dándome la posibilidad de girarme y quedar frente a él. Observé como se tomaba la pierna con dolor, pero no me importó; ese bastardo iba a violarme y yo tuve que defenderme.

La perilla de la puerta volvió a moverse, pero esta vez con más insistencia.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Abran la puerta! —Ordenaron, pero al intentar moverme hacia la puerta, Iokawa alcanzó a tomarme del brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No hemos terminado! —Soltó con rabia, doblando mi muñeca. Por la fuerza que ejercía, sentí que me podría fracturar en cualquier momento, por lo que, en mi defensa, usé mi otra mano y le solté un tremendo puñetazo, que lo llevó hasta el suelo.

Revisé el estado de mi muñeca, que, si bien no estaba fracturada, me dolía demasiado y comenzaba a inflamarse. Miré al sujeto en cuestión frente a mí: con el labio roto y el pómulo inflamado y pensé en cómo es que las cosas habían llegado a este punto. Hoy en la tarde me habían roto el corazón y de pronto, el sujeto que me había intentado violar, había terminado con la nariz rota.

Todo, porque Takano no me había escogido a mí.

—¡Voy a entrar! —Escuché, al mismo tiempo que una llave se introducía y abría la puerta, dejando entrar al dueño del bar y a unos clientes que seguramente, querían usar del baño. Casi al instante, las miradas de todos se posaron sobre el cuerpo de Iokawa y después, me miraron a mí. Y por la forma en que lo hacían, no tenían que aclárame que creían que yo, era el culpable de la situación.

—…Voy a llamar a la policía —dijo el gerente, dándose la media vuelta, mientras que los demás auxiliaban a Iokawa.

No era ningún cobarde y no tenía nada que temer, ya que todo lo que hice, fue en defensa propia. Sin embargo, el pensar que tendría que explicar que un hombre había intentado abusar sexualmente de mí, era algo _muy vergonzoso_. «No hay otra opción» pensé, abriéndome rápidamente paso entre la gente que estaba aglomerada en la entrada y como un completo cobarde, hui.

—¡ _Hey_! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —Escuché a alguien gritarme, pero no me importó. Ya nada importaba: ni el que no pudiese volver a ese bar en lo que me quedaba de vida, ni que Takano no me amara, nada me importaba ya.

Aunque la adrenalina de hacía unos momentos me había bajado la borrachera, aún me sentía un poco mareado y eso hizo mis movimientos bastante torpes. Pero, por algún milagro, logré llegar a la puerta del local y justo en el instante que intenté abrirla, alguien afuera del bar, se adelantó…

Y yo lo conocía y él a mí. Pero por alguna razón, nuestros ojos se encontraron como si no lo hiciéramos y durante unos segundos, nos contemplamos sin saber que decir.

—¿…Yokozawa? —Apenas y pudo articular de la impresión, cuando sus ojos de esa tonalidad miel tan intensa, recorrieron mi deplorable estado: con mi ropa desarreglada, luciendo un poco ebrio y sosteniendo mi muñeca lastimada. —¿Q-qué te pasó? ¿Por qué…?

—¡Deténganlo! ¡Ese hombre dejó mal herido a este sujeto! —Gritó un hombre, mientras cargaba junto a otros el cuerpo de Iokawa.

Sus ojos se posaron incrédulos sobre mí y yo, sólo quise morirme en ese momento.

—Lo siento, Kirishima —le dije, haciéndolo a un lado para salir corriendo de ahí. Sorpresivamente no me detuvo y eso me ayudó para que yo pudiera huir entre las calles.

Me sentí agradecido con Kirishima por dicha acción y me hubiese gustado aclararle todo lo que había ocurrido, pero… no podía limpiar mi nombre, sin verme manchado por esta situación. Ahora, ante quien era el editor en jefe más importante de la compañía en la que trabajaba, sólo quedó una imagen reprobable sobre mí y otro rumor más, al cual agregar a mi reputación.

 **(3)** Al final no se nos conoce por nuestro nombre, sino por nuestras acciones que, sean verdaderas o falsas, pueden llenarnos de una gloria momentánea o destruir nuestras vidas.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

 **(1)** Traducción de: **"Here's something I've learned about people"** por **Taylor Swift,** perteneciente al prólogo de **Reputation.**

 **(2)** **Canción utilizada: "Sitting in the Park"** de **Billy Stewart.**

 **(3)** La frase original es de la película de **Batman** y dice así: _"_ _No se nos conoce por nuestro nombre, sino por nuestras acciones_ _"_. Yo sólo la adapté al contexto.


	2. Los problemas nunca vienen solos

**Beta reader:** Izuspp y Nayen Lemunantu.

* * *

 **Notas:** Como dije en el capítulo anterior, aquí la narración pasa a omnisciente. Recuerden que, en esta historia, Kirishima y Yokozawa no tuvieron ningún acercamiento como en la novela ligera y se irán conociendo gracias a las malas lenguas y demás. Y como aclaración: _este fanfic no es de "japoñol" (español mezclado horrible y penosamente con japonés)._ Así que no esperen leer cosas como " _onii-chan_ ", " _san_ ", " _kun_ ", etc. Yo los adaptaré a un contexto para que sea en un español decente.

 **Agradecimientos a** : mi beta Izuspp, que recomendó mi fanfic en su página.

¡ _Gracias a todas por su enorme apoyo_!

* * *

 **Capítulo dos**

" _Los problemas nunca vienen solos"_

* * *

Con lo ebrio que estaba, Takafumi tuvo que pedir un taxi desde donde se encontraba, hasta su casa. Al llegar a su destino, pagó una cantidad que, fácilmente se hubiese ahorrado de haber tomado mejores decisiones ese día; pero no se quejó, al contrario, agradecía que nada malo le hubiese pasado en su estado.

Tambaleándose, saludó al vigilante que cuidaba todo el complejo de apartamentos y tras subir tres pisos con dificultad, llegó hasta la puerta del suyo. Hurgando en sus bolsillos para sacar sus llaves, Yokozawa se dio cuenta que no estaban y al recordar la última vez que las había visto; cayó en cuenta que, durante su huida en el bar, las había dejado tiradas sobre el piso del baño.

—¡Qué idiota! —gruñó, golpeando con su puño la puerta de su apartamento. «¡¿Cuántas cosas me pueden salir mal en una sola noche?!» —pensó. No tenía amigos, mucho menos una pareja, para que pudiera quedarse en su casa por esa noche. Estaba solo, como siempre.

Sin más remedio, bajó nuevamente las escaleras y le pidió al vigilante que le abriera, argumentando que había perdido las llaves en alguna parte de su oficina. Las náuseas que había sentido durante todo su trayecto, se intensificaron. Por eso, en cuanto vio que el hombre había abierto su puerta, él entró directo al baño a vomitar.

Sujetado firmemente de la taza del baño, Takafumi devolvió hasta su alma. Sudado y claramente exhausto, limpió su boca con un poco de papel y se lavó los dientes. Ya no era tan joven para estarse embriagando de ese modo y lo sabía, pero esa noche, fue como si todo le hubiese explotado sobre el rostro.

Arrastrando los pies, salió del baño y ahí, un maullido bajo sus pies llamó su atención.

—Hola Sorata, siento llegar tan tarde —se dirigió a su gato, quien en un pasado, le había pertenecido a Takano—. Te daré de cenar, sólo dame unos minutos —le habló como si pudiese entenderle y él, creía que era así.

Era algo extraño de imaginar que, el lazo más cercano que tenía (además de Masamune), era con un gato. Muchos, hasta podrían pensar que él era el estereotipo andante de un soltero amargado, que se rodea de animales, para no morir en su soledad o rodeado de moscas. Pero lo que esa gente no sabía (y dado sus prejuicios, jamás lo haría), era lo fiel e incondicional, que podía ser la compañía de una mascota.

A diferencia de su relación con las personas, Yokozawa siempre había sido muy bueno con los animales, lo cual podía resultar extraño, dada su apariencia grande e intimidante. Por eso, cuando conoció a Sorata, quedó encantado al instante y dado que Takano no podía cuidarse ni así mismo, quedó a cargo de él. Quizás así era como todos lo veían: como alguien que "podía hacerse cargo de todo" y que jamás necesitaba ser ayudado. Y dicha imagen, también había sido en parte su culpa, por ser muy orgulloso; aunque muy en el fondo… tal vez, necesitaba un poco de apoyo de vez en cuando.

Tras alimentar a Sorata, se dirigió a su alcoba para buscar un poco de ungüento y vendas para su muñeca. Ahora lucía mucho más hinchada y el dolor se había extendido al punto, que le dolía incluso, mover sus dedos. No quería que fuese muy evidente a la vista, pero si deseaba recuperarse, debía vendarse la mano al igual.

Después de una curación improvisada, finalmente pudo recostarse sobre su cama, donde se quedó mirando el techo durante unos segundos, reflexionando en todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios, como queriendo quejarse al respecto, mas no dijo nada.

En cambio, abrió el cajón de su buró y sacó un bote de vitaminas, esperando eso lo ayudara un poco con la resaca del día siguiente. Y ahí, entre todas las cosas necesarias e innecesarias que puede contener un cajón, notó un pequeño cuaderno de pasta azul. Decidiéndose entre sí tomarlo o no, Yokozawa finalmente lo hizo y tras hojearlo con cuidado, encontró un par de fotografías que guardaba de sus años universitarios. No era para nada fotogénico y no es que le encantara tomarse fotos, pero había una en especial, que guardaba recelosamente en su repertorio.

Una sonrisa melancólica afloró de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que tomaba esa fotografía, donde Takano, de unos dieciocho años, reía abiertamente con Sorata entre brazos. Eran pocas las veces que lo había visto tan feliz, después del divorcio de sus padres. Por eso quiso retratarlo, pensando que algún día, él haría que sonriera así a diario... pero de nada había servido intentar ayudarlo, si al final, había corrido a los brazos de quien tanto daño le había hecho.

Sabía que era egoísta por pensar y sentir de ese modo, pero Masamune lo era aún más, por haberlo usado cuando le convenía y después, haberlo hecho a un lado por Onodera, como si fuese un objeto que se tira a la basura. En pocas palabras, ambos eran igual de egoístas y eso, dio luz a una relación llena de dependencia. Una, que seguía contaminando la vida y el corazón de Yokozawa.

* * *

Después de ese viernes lleno de alcohol y malentendidos, Yokozawa trató de recuperarse durante el fin de semana: tomando vitaminas y comiendo mejor, para cuidar su estómago y estar en óptimas condiciones para su jornada laboral del lunes. Y, aunque parecía un buen plan de acción para su salud, había algo que le preocupaba de sobremanera y que desafortunadamente, no podía hacer nada al respecto: _los rumores._ No era muy religioso, pero ahora, sólo le quedaba rezar para que el incidente del bar, hubiese quedado como "un pequeño percance" en la mente de todos, que sería olvidado con el tiempo.

Entonces, llegó la mañana del lunes.

Al ingresar al edificio de Marukawa, no notó nada fuera de lo ordinario, sólo gente que se disponía a cumplir su turno y el penetrante olor a aromatizante de oficina. Debía calmarse sino quería parecer sospechoso, pero estaba tan afectado por lo sucedido el viernes, que le era difícil mostrar su expresión habitual. Por ello, se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse y una vez que lo sintió pertinente, se metió al elevador y presionó el botón que lo llevaría a su oficina.

El trayecto parecía transcurrir sin mayor conflicto, cuando de pronto, el elevador se detuvo a tres pisos de su destino. Y en el momento que las puertas se abrieron, la persona que menos deseaba ver después de su ruptura amorosa, apareció.

—C-con permiso —dijo Onodera, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Yokozawa en el elevador.

El hombre de cabellos negros, ni siquiera le respondió y mantuvo su expresión habitual, con ese toque de aborrecimiento, dedicado especialmente para el joven de ojos verdes.

—Ah… ¿Yokozawa? —Habló Ritsu, obteniendo la atención del más alto—. Quería saber, hay un proyecto en el que estamos trabajando y… —comenzó con su titubeo habitual. Uno que, en verdad, desesperaba a Takafumi.

—Si vas a pedirme algo, hazlo bien. —Replicó, más tajante que de costumbre.

—Discúlpeme —mencionó el chico, rojo de vergüenza—. Lo que quería decirle, era que si usted podía…

Nuevamente, las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Pero esta vez, dejaron pasar a tres chicas, que estaban tan inmersas en su plática, que ni siquiera se molestaron en saludarlos. Si era difícil que Ritsu tuviera una conversación con Yokozawa, ahora lo era mil veces más.

—¿En serio lo golpeó? —Preguntó una de las chicas con sorpresa, alcanzada a ser escuchada por los dos hombres.

—Sí. Creo que fue por una discusión que tuvieron en el bar, mira —le enseñó su celular.

Un mal presentimiento recorrió a Yokozawa, al mismo tiempo que sentía sus manos sudarle. ¿Acaso estaban hablando de…? No podía ser… ¿O sí?

—¿Yokozawa, se encuentra bien? —Le preguntó Onodera, al verlo tan pálido y con ese rostro de espanto.

—Sí… sólo me mareé un poco, eso es todo. —Intentó mostrarse indiferente, pero sabía por la mirada que Ritsu le dedicaba, que no lo estaba logrando.

—¿De verdad? Puedo llamar a alguien si gusta —sugirió el de cabello castaño, cuando otro comentario de las chicas, llegó a sus oídos:

—Bueno, esto fue lo que alcancé descargar de los spoilers del próximo capítulo. No se ven muy bien, por lo que tendremos que comprar el manga para ver que sucedió —respondió con intriga, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de sus amigas.

—¡Muero por saber con quién se quedará al final! Si con el maravilloso príncipe _Arata_ o con el rebelde de _Daiki_ —suspiró, completamente encantada.

Una vez que llegaron todos al quinto piso, las chicas salieron primero y al ver a donde se dirigían, no les sorprendió, que fueran del departamento de _Boys' Love_. Había muchos rumores sobre lo que pasaba en esa sección, pero nadie había sido lo suficientemente valiente para ir y comprobarlo.

Por su parte, Yokozawa se sintió como un completo tonto. Debía detener su paranoia sobre el incidente del bar ahora mismo o de lo contrario, empezaría a escuchar voces muy pronto.

—…Sobre mi petición —retomó la conversación Ritsu, deteniendo los pasos de Takafumi—, estaremos lanzando un proyecto para un nuevo manga y me gustaría pedirle su ayuda —continuó—. Sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero Takano me dijo que era el mejor en el área de ventas y me gustaría aprender de usted, para mejorar.

«¿En serio Takano le ha hablado tan bien de mí? —Se preguntó Takafumi, mirando fijamente al joven de ojos verdes—… ¿O sólo me halaga para que lo ayude?».

Daba igual. Trabajo era trabajo y aunque pertenecieran a áreas diferentes, debían formar un equipo, para que el resultado fuese el mejor.

—Aún eres un novato —soltó duramente Yokozawa, haciendo que Onodera se mostrara un poco incómodo—. Sin embargo, por más que me moleste decirlo, tu proyecto es bueno. Continua así y yo, te apoyaré. Ese es mi trabajo.

Ritsu se mostró verdaderamente sorprendido por sus palabras, ya que, por primera vez, escuchaba algo amable y alentador hacia su persona, por parte de aquel hombre tan exigente.

—Gracias, haré mi mejor esfuerzo —hizo una reverencia habitual, en señal de respeto.

—Algo más —mencionó Yokozawa, haciendo que Ritsu se enderezara al instante—. Tú… ¿estás enamorado de Masamune? —Preguntó un tanto brusco, clavando sus ojos azules y afilados, sobre el joven.

Onodera, ante el precipitado cuestionamiento, se sonrojó y en un hilo de voz, respondió:

—Sí.

Ambos se miraron absortos durante unos segundos, hasta que Takafumi, habló de nuevo.

—Más te vale, porque si intentas abandonarlo otra vez —le amenazó—, no te lo perdonaré e iré a recuperarlo. Recuerda eso. —Se dio la media vuelta, para dirigirse a su oficina, con aparentemente, una carga menos.

Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Peor que no ser amado, es saber que estorbas en el camino de la persona que amas, por eso, era mejor irse con el corazón roto, pero la cabeza en alto.

—Buenos días —saludó Yokozawa al llegar, notando como todos se encontraban amontonados en el lugar de Henmi, un colega suyo.

—Hola Yokozawa, perdón si no te vimos entrar. Es que estábamos concentrados leyendo una noticia, que nos llegó al celular —contestó Henmi, mostrándole el aparato.

—Hum. ¿Y de qué se trata? —Preguntó sin muchos ánimos, dejando su portafolio sobre su escritorio.

—Creo que también podría interesarle a usted, venga —hizo un ademán con su mano.

«Seguramente es algo respecto a videojuegos» pensó Takafumi, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de Henmi.

—¿De qué se trata? —Inquirió el mayor, sin tiempo que perder.

—¿Ve está fotografía? —Le enseñó la pantalla de su celular, haciendo que los ojos azules de Yokozawa, se enfocaran en la borrosa imagen de lo que parecía ser, la silueta de una persona.

—Sí, ¿qué hay con ella?

La breve pausa que se formó a continuación, le dio una ligera impresión de que se trataba de algo malo.

—Pues… no quiero asustarlo, pero nos llegó la noticia que en el bar que está cerca de Marukawa, un sujeto atacó a un hombre en el baño.

El rostro de Takafumi, palideció casi al instante y su corazón, empezó a palpitarle con fuerza.

—No lo lograron identificar, pero uno de los testigos del bar, alcanzó a tomarle esa foto —agregó una de las asistentes, pasándole su teléfono al mayor, quien, tratando de mantener la calma, leyó la nota proveniente de alguna página de noticias:

.

 **NOTICIAS DE JAPÓN.**

7 de febrero del 2016.

" **¡UN ASALTANTE ATACA A UN HOMBRE EN UN BAR!".**

Según testigos, el pasado viernes 4 de febrero, un cliente de un bar fue víctima de un ataque dentro de un baño. El hombre, fue torturado y obligado a entregarle su dinero a su atacante, al mismo tiempo que era tomado como rehén. Muchos de los presentes, aseguran haber escuchado gritos de ayuda y al abrir la puerta del baño, encontraron a la víctima _"herida y convaleciente"_.

Los clientes se enfrentaron al atacante, quien fue descrito como: _"un hombre sin escrúpulos y peligroso, que no dudaría en atacar a más inocentes"._ Desafortunadamente, el sujeto logró huir, pero un testigo, alcanzó a tomar una fotografía desde su celular. La víctima (quien desea permanecer en el anonimato, por temor a represalias y amenazas contra su imagen pública) no levantó cargos, por lo que el bar no procedió contra el atacante, quien al parecer, era un cliente frecuente de ese sitio. El estado de la víctima se desconoce, pero es importante advertirles para los que rondan esa zona, que tengan cuidado y vayan siempre acompañados.

Esperemos las autoridades puedan localizarlo y hacer que la justicia se cumpla.

.

Después de leer la nota, Yokozawa se quedó inmóvil con el celular en la mano. Iokawa… ¿ _una víctima convaleciente_? Y él… ¡¿ _un maldito asaltante_ , que lo tomó como rehén y lo atacó a sangre fría?! ¡¿Qué clase de mierda, sacada de una serie policiaca era esa?!

—Sé que es difícil leer una noticia así —mencionó Henmi, al ver la expresión desconcertada de Yokozawa—. Pero más vale cuidarnos entre nosotros, para que nadie se lleve un susto innecesario. Especialmente usted, que frecuenta mucho ese bar con el señor Takano.

Como si no bastara con ver su imagen pública destruida de manera indirecta, ahora también debían recordarle que jamás podría pisar ese sitio de nuevo con Takano. No, si quería permanecer fuera de la cárcel.

—Toma, gracias por prestármelo —le devolvió su celular a la chica y al hacerlo, ella notó la venda alrededor de su mano.

—Oh… ¿se lastimó su mano? —Le preguntó ella, tratando de no verse tan entrometida.

—Sí, estaba… colgando unos cuadros en mi departamento y me lastimé. Nada grave. —Respondió el mayor sin mucha importancia, dirigiéndose a su escritorio. Soltando un suspiro, recargó su espalda contra el respaldo de su silla y se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes.

En serio que, si no lo mataba la edad, lo haría el maldito drama en el que vivía rodeado.

—Ah, lo olvidaba. ¿Señor Yokozawa? —Le habló nuevamente Henmi y el mayor, sin muchas ganas, le dirigió la mirada—. En la mañana me encontré con el presidente Isaka y me dijo, que era urgente que fuéramos a la sala de juntas a las seis de la tarde.

Cuando el presidente de la compañía, _Ryuichiro Isaka_ , hacía estas supuestas "reuniones de emergencia" sólo podían significar una cosa: alguien no había hecho bien su trabajo. Y cuando esto ocurría, el presidente se ponía tan pesado y sarcástico que el responsable, no tendría ganas de cometer el mismo error dos veces. Un método bastante infantil, pero efectivo, según la perspectiva de Yokozawa.

—¿No te dijo sobre que hablaríamos? —Preguntó el mayor, prendiendo su laptop.

—Um… creo que no. Pero sí dijo que todos los departamentos estarían ahí —le contestó el joven.

«Genial» pensó Takafumi, entre molesto y preocupado. No sólo tendría a Takano durante horas sentado frente a él, sino también a Kirishima, quien seguramente se moría por recibir una explicación decente de la noche anterior.

—Sólo acaben con esto de una vez —susurró.

* * *

" _La mejor terapia para olvidarse de los problemas, es atascarte de trabajo"_. Ese era el lema de cualquier trabajólico y Yokozawa, no era la excepción.

Por eso: adelantó proyectos, hizo todas las llamadas posibles y revisó los inventarios para los exhibidores de las tiendas. No se detuvo ni un segundo y sus compañeros, ni de locos se atrevieron a intervenir en su territorio. No por nada, había sido nombrado como _"el as"_ del departamento de ventas, aunque a sus espaldas, era conocido como _"el oso gruñón"._

De cualquier forma, el día avanzó rápido y justo cuando Takafumi, se decidió a tomar un descanso para comer, el reloj marcó las seis en punto.

—Oye, Henmi —le llamó, interrumpiendo el tecleó a manos del joven—. Es hora de la junta.

—Sí, en seguida —se puso de pie, seguido de Aiko, otra encargada del departamento de ventas. Subieron por las escaleras al ser solamente un piso y a llegar, se encontraron con los integrantes del departamento de Esmeralda, entre los que por supuesto, se encontraba Masamune.

—Buenas tardes —le dijo Takano al equipo de ventas, a lo que Yokozawa, sin establecer contacto visual, le respondió con su mismo saludo.

La puerta del salón estaba cerrada, ya que como de costumbre, Isaka estaba retrasado en otros asuntos. El ambiente se sintió bastante pesado, especialmente para los que desconocían el conflicto entre Takano, Yokozawa y Onodera.

—Oigan, ¿supieron lo que pasó en el bar que está cerca de Marukawa? —Habló Henmi, tratando de hacer conversación.

—No. ¿Pasó algo? —Contestó Takano, con intriga.

—Sí, un tipo se metió al baño y atacó a otro para llevarse su dinero. Dicen que incluso, lo dejó mal herido.

Los presentes, incluso Hatori quien era el menos expresivo de los cinco editores, se sorprendieron. Yokozawa se mostró indiferente ante la noticia, pero rechinó los dientes con molestia. Ese Henmi, era un maldito bocón.

—¡Cielos, eso suena peligroso! —Le dijo Kisa, un treintañero que se escondía bajo la fachada joven de su rostro.

—Sí, se los digo porque sé que frecuentan mucho ese bar —explicó—. Especialmente usted señor Takano, que va con el señor Yokozawa, después de la oficina.

Takafumi miró a Masamune durante unos segundos, hasta que la figura de Onodera a su lado, captó su atención. «Maldición, ¿puede ponerse más incómoda esta situación?» pensó el mayor, cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo reaccionar.

—Buenas tardes a todos.

Era Zen Kirishima, el editor en jefe del departamento de _shonen_ de la revista _Japun_ , quien veía acompañado de dos de sus colaboradores.

—Señor Kirishima, buenas tardes —se adelantó Aiko, la compañera de trabajo de Yokozawa, a saludarle. Esto no sorprendió para nada a los que lo conocían, ya que al igual que Takano y Hatori; Zen era muy popular con las mujeres.

De alguna manera, la presencia de aquel hombre de cabellos castaños; le dio un giro a aquel ambiente tan pesado.

—Parece que el presidente nos ha hecho esperar otra vez, ¿verdad? —Mencionó, con cierto tono divertido, haciendo que los demás concordasen con él.

Aprovechando la distracción, Yokozawa fingió estar revisando un mensaje en su celular y dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, para alejarse. Pero Kirishima, quien lo observaba de reojo, lo atrapó en el acto:

—¿Te vas a esconder? Pero si la reunión aún ni ha empezado.

Por el tono en que se lo dijo, Yokozawa supo que estaba burlando y aun cuando se moría por lanzarle el celular al rostro, se abstuvo de hacerlo, ya que Zen; era el único que sabía sobre su pequeño y obscuro secreto.

—Sólo iba a hacer una llamada. —Se justificó, Takafumi. Él, quien _nunca_ daba explicaciones de nada a nadie, sobre lo que hacía.

—Más te vale —bufó, con ese tono de superioridad de "soy un encantador hijo de puta".

Yokozawa no le respondió nada y _esa_ , era la respuesta _más educada_ de todas las que le venían a la mente en esos momentos.

—¡Lamento la tardanza! —Se anunció Isaka, tan dramático como siempre, pero tan oportuno como nunca antes. —Pasen por favor, que hay mucho de qué hablar —abrió la puerta del salón con sus llaves, dejándolos pasar.

Yokozawa, esperó al final para poder entrar y justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, una mano sobre su hombro, lo detuvo.

—Cuando se acabe la reunión, espérame en tu lugar —al reconocer la voz de Kirishima, se giró para verlo—. Hay un asunto "pendiente" que tú y yo, debemos hablar, "señor asaltante". —Se burló, pasando de largo a su lado.

Takafumi sintió que el estómago se le revolvía ante la rabia, por lo que apretó sus puños, en un intento por tranquilizarse.

—Vamos Yokozawa, que el tiempo es oro —lo apresuró el presidente, haciendo que este pasara a la sala, casi a regañadientes.

El mayor buscó sus colegas con la mirada y al divisar cuál sería su lugar, se percató que estaría sentado junto a Zen y sus colaboradores. Un suspiro discreto salió de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que era recibido por una sonrisa socarrona, por parte del hombre de cabellos castaños.

—Bien, si ya estamos todos, demos inicio —anunció Isaka.

Aunque el inicio de la junta no fueron más que malos chistes por parte del presidente (que en realidad sólo él consideraba graciosos), Yokozawa no lograba prestar atención a nada de lo que ocurría. Y no era sólo por el hecho de que tenía a su lado, a la única persona que sabía parcialmente lo que había ocurrido esa vez en el bar; también se debía a que, del lado contrario de esa larga mesa, estaban Takano y Onodera.

Jamás había dejado que su vida personal interfiriera con su trabajo, pero esta vez, podía sentir como todo en su interior se caía a pedazos, formando un desastre.

—… entonces, eso me lleva al punto que quiero tocar el día de hoy —dijo el presidente—. No estoy muy seguro de cómo pueda afectarnos eso, así que me gustaría saber si las ventas de este mes, podrían ayudar a recuperarnos un poco —comentó, mirando al equipo de Yokozawa.

Toda la atención se posó sobre el proclamado "oso gruñón", pero éste, seguía con la mirada fija en algún punto de la sala.

—Señor Yokozawa, creo que quieren ver el informe de ventas —le susurró Henmi a su superior, haciendo que finalmente, el mayor se desviara de sus pensamientos.

—A-ah, sí —tomó el folder que contenía los números de ventas y los tomos vendidos por tienda. Pero antes de que pudiese hablar, la mirada azul y fulminante de Isaka, lo detuvo en seco.

—Si no vas a dedicarnos la atención y el respeto que tus compañeros y yo nos merecemos, tal vez lo mejor es que te vayas, Yokozawa. —Le reprendió—. No creas que, porque eres bueno en tu área, eres mejor que todos los que hacemos nuestro trabajo. Así que tú decides: o te quedas y pones atención, o te largas.

En los años que llevaba en la compañía, Takafumi jamás había sido reprendido por algo como esto. Lo habían regañado por otras cosas como: tener pocas ventas o no revisar el número de materiales que se iban a vender, pero jamás por menospreciar su trabajo y el de otros.

—Le pido una disculpa a usted y a mis colegas. Le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir —agachó levemente la cabeza, como señal de respeto ante su superior, quien sólo atinó a suspirar.

—Por ser la primera vez y dado la magnitud del problema que tenemos, dejaré que te quedes —le respondió Isaka—. Ahora, si puedes decirme el porcentaje de ventas, por favor —arqueó una ceja, en señal que no estaba dispuesto a soportar más tonterías por el día de hoy.

—Tuvimos un incremento del 50% en los títulos shoujo y la revista Japun logró triplicar la demanda de mangas shonen, por lo que tuvimos que llenar los anaqueles tres veces durante este mes.

Isaka se quedó pensativo unos instantes, analizando la información que Yokozawa le había proporcionado.

—No son malos números, de hecho, el rendimiento es mejor que el año pasado. No obstante, nos habría ido aún mejor, si nuestro patrocinador nos hubiese abierto el mercado al extranjero.

Dado el éxito de mangas como "The Kan" por Kyo Ijuuin, el mangaka a cargo de Kirishima y otros mangas shoujo, a cargo del departamento de Esmeralda; el presidente Isaka, había decidido lanzarlos al mercado internacional, por medio de un contacto de su padre. Sin embargo, algo que aún no se revelaba, había atrasado su comercialización.

—¿Podría decirnos el motivo por el cual, el señor Fujimori, se negó a iniciar con el proyecto con nosotros? —Preguntó Takano, un tanto tajante.

Reacio a dar detalles que no le concernían, Isaka, finalmente les reveló la situación:

—Mi padre no me dijo el motivo exacto, pero creo que sufrió un accidente y su salud es delicada. Esperemos que en unas semanas, ya esté mejor.

Esto desmotivó mucho a los presentes, especialmente a los editores, quienes habían trabajado durante meses en la traducción de los mangas.

—Hey, dije que esta situación duraría unas semanas —recalcó el presidente, al verlos con el ánimo tan bajo—. Yo personalmente, me aseguraré que su trabajo no se desperdicie, así que les pido que confíen en mí y en este proyecto en el cual, todos hemos colaborado —explicó—. Sólo quería que estuvieran al tanto de la situación, mientras, sigan esforzándose como siempre.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los presentes, Isaka dio por terminada la junta. Al igual que el resto, Yokozawa se levantó de su lugar para retirarse, pero al hacerlo, el agarre de Zen sobre una de sus muñecas, lo detuvo.

—Ni se te ocurra intentar escapar —le regañó, como si se tratara de un niño.

—No lo iba a hacer, carajo. Así que suéltame. —Le ordenó, al sentir su muñeca previamente lastimada, presionada por la mano de Kirishima.

Al notar la venda sobre su mano, el editor en jefe, soltó su agarre de inmediato.

—Señor Yokozawa, ¿viene con nosotros? —interrumpió Henmi desde la puerta, alcanzado a ser escuchado por Takano.

—No, adelántense, yo tengo algo que discutir con Kirishima —respondió.

—Sí y cierren la puerta, por favor —agregó descaradamente Zen, obtenido una mirada confusa por parte de Masamune, quien, hasta ahora, no recordaba que su amigo y Kirishima tuviesen una relación tan directa en el trabajo.

—De acuerdo, lo esperamos en la oficina —dijo Henmi, tras cerrar la puerta.

—Vaya, tal parece que ese sujeto también logró lastimarte —señaló Zen con un rostro más serio—. Eso es poco, si lo comparamos con lo que tú le hiciste —afirmó.

Ese día, Yokozawa no había recibido más que regaños y malas noticias, por lo que tener a ese sujeto tan arrogante, reclamándole algo de lo que no tenía ni idea, sólo aumentó su frustración.

—Si sólo nos reunimos para que vengas a regañarme, me largo.

Por muy grosero que intentara sonar, esto parecía tener el efecto contrario en el editor, quien, soltó una risilla tan molesta, que Yokozawa sintió como le hervía la sangre.

—¡Eres increíble! —Exclamó Zen, con ironía—. Aun cuando tienes todo contra ti, hablas de esa forma tan orgullosa y altanera —se burló.

—Cierra la boca de una vez. —Le ordenó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Vaya que tienes mucho valor… lástima que eso no te funcionará hoy —terminó de decir, adoptando nuevamente una expresión seria.

—¿Y por qué debería importarme lo que pienses de mí? Lo que sucedió en el bar, es algo que a ti no te incumbe. —Aclaró, a lo que Zen, negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas. —Miró fijamente a Yokozawa, quien al tenerlo tan cerca, se dio cuenta del tono café tan peculiar de sus ojos… y lo intimidantes que podían llegar a ser. —Ese día que saliste corriendo del bar, vino la policía y al señalarme como testigo, tuve que pasar toda la noche en la estación, haciendo mi declaración.

La cara de Takafumi, cambió por una atónita.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendes —concordó Kirishima, al ver su expresión—. Y no te preocupes, que no relevé ni tu nombre, ni tu apariencia; sólo les dije que: "eras un sujeto que de vez en cuando, veía pasar por el bar", nada más.

A pesar de que Kirishima era muy molesto, el hecho de que tuviera que mentir por su bien, hizo que Yokozawa se sintiera culpable.

—…No debiste mentirle a la policía por mí —fue lo único que atinó a decir Takafumi.

—Creo que un "gracias", es más que suficiente. O qué, ¿te da pena decir esas palabras? —Adivinó, tras la fachada del orgulloso hombre, haciendo que su rostro se sonrojara levemente.

Y ese gesto, por alguna razón, le agradó mucho a Kirishima.

—Gracias, pero no quería involucrarte en mis problemas —desvió su mirada del rostro del editor, quien sin pedirle permiso, lo tomó de mentón, para que lo viera de frente:

—No lo hice por ser "un buen samaritano", créeme —le reveló, posando su atención, en apacible azul de los ojos de Yokozawa—. En realidad, fue porque quiero escuchar la explicación real de lo que sucedió ese día, "señor asaltante peligroso".

Tal parecía que Kirishima, también había leído esa estúpida nota en internet. Y pronto, toda la editorial de Marukawa, también.

—Yo… no puedo decírtelo —respondió, desviando la mirada con cierta vergüenza, que fue percibida por Kirishima—. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, ya que tuviste que mentir por mí, pero te aseguro que no fue mi culpa —hizo una pequeña pausa, para después agregar: —No voy a meterte más en esta situación, así que, si tú lo crees conveniente… puedes decirle la verdad a la policía —le aseguró, mirándolo directo al rostro.

Con esa misma expresión seria, Zen contempló unos segundos al hombre que tenía frente a él, quien podía estarle diciendo la verdad o, podía estarle mintiendo, tras esa fachada moral y correcta que proyectaba. Y si quería corroborarlo, debía ponerlo a prueba.

—De ninguna forma me arriesgaré, a que la policía me encarcele por falso testimonio —argumentó Kirishima—. Hay alguien quien espera en casa por mí —indicó, tocando la sortija de compromiso en su dedo anular derecho.

«Así que tiene esposa» pensó Takafumi, ciertamente sorprendido de que hubiese alguien, que pudiera aguantar el carácter de ese sujeto.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que propones para dejar este asunto por la paz? —Le preguntó Yokozawa, obteniendo una sonrisa un tanto macabra como respuesta.

—Bueno, la policía ya no puede reformar a "un hombre rebelde y sin control" como tú, ¿no es así? —Le preguntó y sin esperar el posible reclamo por parte del hombre de cabellos negros, le dijo: —Es por eso que _yo mismo_ , te ayudaré a ser mejor persona para la sociedad.

Yokozawa, sólo atinó a mirarle con cierta sospecha.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás? —Le cuestionó, recibiendo la mano de Zen sobre su hombro, de un modo un tanto brusco.

—No te preocupes, empezaremos mañana. Y, cuando te sientas listo, puedes decirme todo lo que ocurrió el viernes —le sonrió—. Imagina que no soy Zen Kirishima; el editor en jefe más ilustre que ha tenido esta compañía y ahora, soy sólo un policía buscando reformar a rufianes que golpean a hombres en bares.

—Cómo si eso fuese a pasar. —Siseó entre dientes Takafumi, ante el enorme ego del sujeto.

—Oh, claro que pasará, ¿y sabes por qué? —Usó ese maldito tono de "padre sermoneador", que cabreaba tanto a Yokozawa—. Porque si no lo haces, revelaré la verdadera identidad del famoso asaltante del bar.

Ante lo grave de dicha afirmación, Takafumi se quedó helado.

—No te atreverías… eso sería muy bajo para ti —le replicó, como tentando a su suerte.

—Vamos a ser claros sobre este tema: el hecho de que "me hayas jurado" que no hiciste nada, no es suficiente prueba para confiar en ti —sus palabras fueron tan duras, que, de alguna forma, lastimaron a Yokozawa—. Tienes la reputación de ser alguien muy duro y mordaz; así que no puedes esperar que te crea, sin antes probarme lo contrario.

El ceño de Yokozawa, se frunció con verdadera furia. ¿Quién _mierda_ se creía ese tipejo, para estarle dando sermones sobre su persona?

—¡Pues entonces, no sé para qué me ayudaste, si crees toda esa mierda sobre mí! —Le gritó, perdiendo totalmente los estribos—. ¡Tú, quien no tiene la más mínima idea de lo duro que es cargar con una etiqueta que no elegiste, vienes y me sermoneas como si fueses superior! No entenderías nada de lo que sucedió en el bar y eso es, porque… ¡eres como todos los demás!

Por más rudas que fueron las palabras de Yokozawa, algo entre ellas, escondían el miedo y la aversión que tenía al rechazo de la gente. Cuando había dicho ese _"eres como todos los demás"_ , lo que en realidad había querido decir era _"no importa lo que yo diga o haga, tú como el resto, no me vas a creer"._

Nada en la situación de ir ebrio y solo, con un hombre al baño de un bar, pintaba bien para ser explicada. Por eso, ¿para qué esforzarse en hablar, si gente como Kirishima, sólo estaba esperando cualquier tontería para confirmar sus sospechas sobre su mala reputación y regar los rumores?

—No soy como los demás, te lo aseguro. —Le respondió Zen, una vez que Yokozawa se tranquilizó—. Por eso, es que te estoy dando una oportunidad para conocerte y saber, si valió la pena haberte hecho ese favor. Eso es todo.

Hubo un largo silencio dentro de la sala, mismo, que fue roto por el propio Takafumi:

—… ¿y cuánto tiempo va durar eso? —Mencionó con fastidio.

—Hasta que esté seguro que eres una buena persona —le sonrió Zen—. Además, —tomó de imprevisto a Yokozawa, colocando un dedo debajo su barbilla, para levantarle el mentón— siempre me ha gustado bajarle los humos a tipos orgullosos como tú —por más que su voz intentó sonar como una burla, hubo algo que parecía casi seductor.

—Ya déjate de tonterías. —Retiró la mano de Zen, de un manotazo.

—Tienes razón. Por eso, mañana empezaremos a ponernos "serios" con tu reformación, _chico rebelde_ —agregó, sin quitar esa sonrisa cínica de su rostro. —Ahora, haz caso a tus mayores y vuelve al trabajo —le ordenó, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala.

—Si serás, maldito hijo de…

—No, no. "Los chicos buenos" no dicen groserías a sus superiores, menos a sus santas madres —se burló, pero antes de irse, le dirigió una última oración—. Ah y, por cierto —le miró, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta—: ni se te ocurra huir de mí, porque te encontraré. _Te lo advierto._

Yokozawa se quedó helado.

No podía entender, como ese sujeto podía pasar de ser "un imbécil sarcástico" a "un ególatra insoportable" y finalmente, a "un bastardo que podría tirar tus restos, en el basurero de un callejón". Lo único de lo estaba seguro, en realidad, era que el mayor problema de su vida, había reencarnado en una persona.

* * *

 **Reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Nicot:** De verdad nunca pensé que volverías a leer algo mío. Estoy taaaan feliz que hayas sido mi primer review, con eso me bastaba. Gracias por tu comentario y apoyo, me hizo tan feliz y espero que si sigues la historia, te siga gustando : )

TE AMODORO Y EN SU CARA, NICOT AÚN ME LEE JAJAJA

 **Kitty:** ¡Hola, bienvenida a esta historia! Muchas gracias por tu bello review. Efectivamente, como mencionas muchas cosas cambiarán de la novela canónica, ya que aquí Yokozawa deberá salir adelante por sí mismo. Creo que lo más interesante además de su reputación, es como Kirishima y él se enamorarán, ya que su relación será algo tipo "amor-desconfianza" "aprecio-rechazo". Muy peculiar, pero espero sigas mi historia, que yo con gusto la seguiré para ti.

Un gran abrazo.


	3. Cavando tu propio hoyo

**Beta reader:** Nayen Lemunantu.

* * *

 **Anuncio especial:** *redoble de tambores* ¡Damas y caballeros, este fanfic ya tiene su propia playlist! Todas las canciones van de acorde al fic y sé que les encantarán, ya que la hice especialmente para ustedes. Tiene baladas románticas, tristes, rock; en fin, escúchenlo ustedes mismas(os) en el link de mi perfil de fanfiction: **"Playlist de Reputación** _"_.

 **Notas:** Honestamente no pensaba continuar esta historia, pero la verdad vi sus reviews llenos de amor full homo, además de su inmenso apoyo y pues… decidí continuarla. Así que bueno, aquí está y estará como el otro fanfic de SNK que escribo.

 **Agradecimientos a** : toda la gente que esperó este fic y a mis betas Nayen e Izuspp.

* * *

 **Capítulo tres**

" _Cavando tu propio hoyo"_

* * *

 **(1)** «Aun sabiendo que es el camino equivocado, no puedes decir que no. Siempre jugando con tu propia mente y no logras explicarte por qué.

Así que cállate, a menos que estés listo para decidirte. Necesitas este cambio, ¿pero realmente crees en él? _Deberías_ , al menos de vez en cuando.

Porque al final, todos cavamos el hoyo en el que estamos. Cuando no sabemos quiénes somos o a dónde vamos; nos repetimos a nosotros mismos hasta el final».

* * *

Tras la incómoda conversación que había tenido con Kirishima, una sensación de ansiedad estuvo presente en Yokozawa durante toda su jornada laboral, hasta el momento de irse a descansar a su departamento. Aun cuando el reloj marcaba la media noche y su cabeza reposaba sobre su mullida almohada, Takafumi no podía sacar esas palabras de su cabeza: _"Ni se te ocurra huir de mí, porque te encontraré, t_ _e lo advierto"._ Palabras que, según su percepción, sólo podían pertenecerle a un acosador o al cobrador de un banco.

Y luego esa tontería de "querer reformarlo". «¿Reformarme de qué?» pensó por vigésima vez durante ese día, sintiendo sus párpados cada vez más pesados, hasta que finalmente logró sucumbir ante el sueño.

* * *

El inicio de esa semana no había sido nada grato para Yokozawa, sin embargo, aún guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que algo cambiara para bien. Pero dicha esperanza se esfumó cuando a primera hora, recibió la notificación de un mensaje en su celular que, al leer, le dio un nuevo significado al dicho: "iniciando el día con el pie izquierdo":

" _Buen día, querido alumno, ¿estás listo para reformar tu vida de crímenes?"_.

La poca comida que Takafumi había ingerido en el desayuno, se le revolvió en el estómago, al mismo tiempo que tecleaba en su teléfono:

" _¡¿Cómo rayos obtuviste mi número?!"._

Y no pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando su celular volvió a vibrar:

" _Se lo pedí a Henmi. Me agrada mucho este chico, hasta pienso que podríamos llevarnos bien_ : )".

Yokozawa no podía creer como un tipo de su edad podía usar caritas ridículas para comunicarse por mensaje, pero ahora que sabía el nombre del culpable de su desdicha, habría sangre.

" _Pero bueno, mejor hablemos de tu primera tarea como mi alumno, que tiene como objetivo, enseñarte los peligros de tus actos, por medio de folletos informativos"_.

«¿Folletos?» se repitió Takafumi para sus adentros, arqueando una ceja de manera inquisitiva, cuando un siguiente mensaje, respondió su pregunta.

" _Tu labor del día de hoy será: investigar sobre los peligros del alcoholismo, para después hacer folletos y enviárselos a todos tus colaboradores y conocidos de la oficina (incluyéndome). Después, les explicarás la información de manera general y una vez que hayas terminado, subes a verme. Mucha suerte señor rufián y ni se te ocurra hacer trampa, porque voy a estarte vigilando_ ".

Tras leer este último mensaje, Yokozawa dejó su móvil sobre su escritorio y trató de que los deseos homicidas que sentía, no se apoderaran de él. Debía ser más inteligente que Kirishima y no mostrarse molesto o incómodo por lo que pedía; así, tal vez lo dejaría de molestar y él, mantendría lo poco que le quedaba de su reputación intacta.

Pero era muy temprano aún, por lo que primero, iría por un café muy cargado para iniciar su día y después, empezaría con su trabajo. Y ya durante el trascurso de su jornada y su descanso, buscaría dicha información para cumplir con la tarea que aquel editor tirano, le había pedido.

* * *

Como de costumbre "el as del departamento de ventas", se perdió totalmente en su trabajo, hasta que sin darse cuenta, llegó la hora del tan anhelado descanso… bueno, al menos para sus colaboradores. Con los músculos casi atrofiados por estar tantas horas sentado, Takafumi se estiró sobre su silla y sin muchos ánimos, procedió a buscar la información en internet. Revisando los primeros resultados de su búsqueda, se dio cuenta que jamás se había tomado la molestia de buscar algo respecto al "alcoholismo", a pesar de beber con cierta frecuencia y esto se debía al simple hecho de que él mismo no se consideraba un bebedor irresponsable… hasta hace un par de días.

Leyendo y copiando un par de fuentes para hacer su folleto, apareció cierta noticia que llamó su atención y que hablaba sobre cierto "asaltante y víctima" de un bar, que conocía perfectamente. Durante unos segundos se dedicó a leer la nota en la pantalla de su computadora con cierto morbo, cuando una voz a sus espaldas, le preguntó:

—¿Qué está leyendo?

Yokozawa se sobresaltó casi al instante y tras girarse, miró a Henmi a sus espaldas, quien se asustó al igual.

—Ah, disculpe, no quería alterarlo —se justificó el pobre oficinista—. Es sólo que me llamó la atención la nota que estaba leyendo sobre el alcohol. No tenía ni idea que podía afectar el desempeño sexual —mencionó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, haciendo que Takafumi regresara su mirada hacia la pantalla, notando el anuncio que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos, por estar leyendo la noticia.

—¿Qué haces husmeando en las computadoras ajenas? —chistó Yokozawa, al mismo tiempo que cerraba el navegador. No es que fuese un puritano que no hablase de sexo, pero el que uno de sus colaboradores lo hubiese atrapado en dicha situación, lo hizo sentir tan avergonzado, que ni siquiera se atrevió a darle la cara—. Además, ya me enteré que le diste mi número de celular a Kirishima —agregó con una voz más lúgubre, que tensó a Henmi.

—Pero… él me dijo que era para asuntos de trabajo, no pensé que fuera a molestarle —se justificó el más joven—. Además, últimamente él parece estar muy interesado en usted. Me pregunto por qué —divagó, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del mayor.

—No importa cuál sea el motivo —comentó Yokozawa, de modo tajante—, de ahora en adelante si _ese_ _sujeto…_ quiero decir, si Kirishima, pide algún tipo de información sobre mí, házmelo saber.

—Sí, no volverá a ocurrir, se lo prometo —respondió haciendo una rápida reverencia con su cabeza para irse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Yokozawa lo llamó:

—Oye, y… —Los ojos cafés de Henmi se posaron sobre el mayor— ni una palabra a nadie de lo que viste.

El más joven no supo si interpretar eso como una petición o como una amenaza, pero conociendo al llamado "oso gruñón", no deseaba tentar su suerte.

—No se preocupe, no diré nada.

Con esto dicho, Takafumi se sintió más tranquilo y continuó con su tarea de armar el dichoso folleto, al cual no le dedicó mucho esfuerzo y una vez que lo tuvo listo, se tomó unos segundos antes de enviarlo. «Si envío esto… ¿pensarán que soy un alcohólico? —especuló— ¿O sólo creerán que es uno de esos folletos de esas insoportables cadenas de correos electrónicos?». Yokozawa sabía que podía torturarse durante horas con sus propios pensamientos, por lo que en un impulso (cosa rara en él), les envió su folleto a sus colaboradores más cercanos y por supuesto, al bastardo que lo había metido en esta ridícula tarea.

Cuando todos volvieron de su descanso, Yokozawa pretendió trabajar como normalmente lo hacía, esperando que su correo no fuese motivo de atención. Sin embargo, un pequeño detalle antes de cerrar su correo, llamó su atención en la parte de destinatarios: _e_ _quipo de ventas, Kirishima Zen y..._

— _Departamento Esmeralda_ —completó, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla. «¡¿Cómo mierda pasó?!» se reprendió, ante su error. Estaba tan acostumbrado a enviar el mismo mensaje a las mismas áreas; que había configurado su correo con los destinatarios de siempre, para ahorrarse tiempo. Y ahora, debido a su error, tendría que encarar a quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

 _No estaba listo._ Ni él, ni su orgullo, mucho menos su corazón.

El súbito sonido de su computadora anunciándole un correo nuevo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero al ver el remitente; lo hizo querer arrojar el aparato por la ventana:

.

De: **Kirishima Zen**.

" _¡Buen trabajo!_ Ahora platícales a tus colegas por qué no es bueno tomar en exceso y cuando te toque ir al Departamento Esmeralda, me mandas un mensaje para que baje a verte y te evalúe. Vas por el camino del bien mi querido alumno, lo cual me hace pensar en que tal vez, debería cambiar mi nombre de Zen a: " _Maestro Zen_ ".

.

—¡Cómo si eso fuese a suceder! —soltó Takafumi lo suficientemente fuerte, para que sus colaboradores le mirasen entre sorprendidos y temiendo por su vida—. Disculpen… creo que me alteré un poco —mencionó con vergüenza, al mismo tiempo que aclaraba un poco su garganta.

—Ah… ¿señor Yokozawa? —habló Aiko, para su sorpresa—. Me llegó un correo suyo con un folleto y me preguntaba, ¿es usted parte de alguna asociación o algo así?

El rostro de Yokozawa se tensó durante unos instantes, al tener la mirada de todos aún más atenta sobre su persona. No es que fuese inseguro o tímido; pero lo que tenía que hacer era _tan ridículo_ , por no decir _estúpido_ , que sentía como si el mismo estuviese pisoteando su propia valía.

—Bueno, les envié ese correo de manera personal, porque creo que es bueno estar informados. Yo, eh… creo que como equipo es importante estar al día con lo que ocurre no sólo en nuestro trabajo, también con nosotros mismos y… muchos de aquí tienen hijos; así que pensé que podía servirles para prevenir "ciertas situaciones".

«Como las mías, por ejemplo» se dijo para sus adentros, después de dar un discurso tan lamentable. Aunque no podía culparse, había tenido menos de un minuto para improvisar su respuesta.

—Me parece excelente —elogió Eri, una de las colaboradoras del equipo de ventas y quien, de hecho, era la más grande entre ellos—. Te seré franca Yokozawa: hasta ahora, siempre pensé que eras un tipo arisco y autoritario, que sólo pensaba en sí mismo. Es más, hasta llegué a pensar que eras raro.

Takafumi no sabía si lo estaban insultando o halagando, pero ahora toda la atención estaba puesta sobre la mujer, no quiso objetar en absoluto.

—Pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada. Tú no sólo te preocupas por nuestro trabajo, también te preocupas por nosotros como personas y estoy profundamente agradecida de contar con un líder como tú. Muchas gracias. —Hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza en señal de respeto, a lo que algunos de sus colaboradores (incluyendo a Henmi), le imitaron.

Yokozawa sólo pudo contemplar la escena frente a él, sin saber qué decir o hacer. _Jamás_ , ni en sus más locos escenarios mentales, imaginó que algo como eso podría llegar a ocurrirle; creándole una extraña mezcla de culpa y confusión, pero también una de ternura y gratitud hacia sus compañeros.

—No hay nada qué agradecer, yo… también me siento honrado de trabajar con ustedes. —Imitó la leve reverencia que algunos de sus colegas le habían hecho, cuando una nueva pregunta, le vino a la cabeza:

«¿Cuándo fue la última vez que les agradecí a los demás por su trabajo y esfuerzo?». Y lejos de ser "una interrogante profunda" para tener una reflexión sacada de algún libro ridículo de autoayuda, para Takafumi, fue como un golpe en seco sobre su tan apreciado ego.

Siempre ponía como pretexto que no era muy bueno con las palabras, ni para relacionarse con los demás. Pero sus compañeros probablemente también tenían problemas en sus vidas y aun así, ellos le agradecieron sin quejarse o remilgar. Ahora que lo veía así… era muy probable que él también hubiese aportado mucho para crear esa mala imagen suya.

* * *

Una hora después de lo acontecido, Yokozawa tuvo menos ánimos (de ser posible) de ir al piso donde estaba equipo de Takano. Pero como _el diablo_ nunca descansa, ni perdona, recibió un mensaje de éste en su celular, presionándolo:

" _Querido alumno: ya estoy con el equipo de Esmeralda, quienes, por cierto, tienen muchas dudas sobre tu folleto y que considero, es necesario que aclares, para que tengan una información verídica y confiable"._

Por primera vez en ese día, Takafumi decidió ignorar el mensaje y apagó su celular. Eso lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo, para continuar con su trabajo, pero como una maldición que le había sido impuesta desde ese día en el bar; apareció el mismísimo demonio vistiendo una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, además una sonrisa cínica adornándole esa cara de bastardo que tenía.

—Te dije que si no subías, yo mismo iría a buscarte —le indicó Zen, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba trabajando Yokozawa, quien al verlo tan cerca, sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño, lo más que sus músculos faciales le permitieron.

—Oh, señor Kirishima, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? —preguntó Henmi de manera alegre, a lo que el hombre de cabellos castaños, le sonrió en respuesta.

—Vine a pedirte "prestado" a Yokozawa, si no te molesta. Hay un asunto muy importante que debemos atender —explicó, sin cambiar la expresión alegre de su rostro, para después mirar al dichoso "oso gruñón", quien más que gruñón, estaba colérico de escuchar cómo se dirigía hacia él, como si fuese su puta mascota.

—Ya veo… bueno, ¡espero todo se arregle! —respondió Henmi restándole importancia al asunto, dejando a Yokozawa a solas con su verdugo.

—Eres hombre muerto, Henmi —siseó entre dientes el agente de ventas, a lo que Zen rápidamente, replicó:

—No, no. La gente buena no mata a las personas, ¿qué no has aprendido nada de mi entrenamiento, alumno? —le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos como si fuese un padre reprendiendo a su hijo.

—¿Quieres dejar esa tontería del maestro y alumno, por la paz? Es irritante, además de vergonzosa. —Sin otra opción y sabiendo que Kirishima no dejaría de joderlo hasta obtener lo que quería; Yokozawa se levantó de su silla y se encaminó junto a él, para ir al elevador.

—Con todo el trabajo que tienes, pierdes mucho el tiempo en joderme la existencia —soltó Takafumi, con la expresión más nefasta y apática que podía mostrarle a alguien. Kirishima no le respondió de inmediato, en cambio, esperó a que llegara el elevador y una vez adentro, le respondió:

—Es un trabajo de tiempo completo, que estoy dispuesto a cumplir. —Le restó importancia, creando un breve silencio entre ellos, mientras el elevador subía—. Tú en cambio, deberías aprender a callarte y obedecer a tus mayores, _mocoso._ —A pesar de no conocer tan a fondo a Yokozawa, deducía por el gran orgullo que tenía, cuánto le molestaba que lo hicieran sentir "menos o insuficiente"; y al notar el disgusto en su rostro, lo comprobó.

—¿Y por qué demonios debería tomarle importancia a tipejos como tú?

Al percibir el tono tan mordaz en su contestación, Kirishima no pudo evitar sonreír. Había gente que tenía cojones y luego estaba _Yokozawa Takafumi_ ; a quien no le importaba un carajo estar en clara desventaja contra Zen, ni que éste pudiera destruir su imagen con un par de rumores estúpidos. Su orgullo y él mismo, eran tan grandes; que le encaraba como si él estuviera en control de la situación. «Eso sí que es interesante» pensó con regocijo Kirishima, quien tenía el extraño gusto de poner a sujetos orgullosos en su lugar. Y Yokozawa en específico, era un reto al cual no iba a renunciar.

—Si cerraras esa boca tan grande que tienes, podrías escuchar lo que los demás tienen para decirte. Nada en esa soberbia infantil que tienes, puede convertirte en alguien admirable o respetable. —Aquellas palabras se sintieron como una humillante bofetada para Yokozawa, quien hasta ahora, no había conocido a alguien que se atreviera a decírselas… al menos no de frente—. Además, por si todavía no lo notas, fueron tus acciones las que te llevaron a estar en esta situación que tanto odias —pausó sus palabras, al momento de llegar al piso destinado—. Es hora de que dejes de quejarte y tomes responsabilidad. —La forma tan fría con la que había dicho esto, sorprendió por completo a Takafumi, quien día con día; se daba cuenta de cuán intimidante podía ser Kirishima tras esa fachada amigable y alegre.

«¿Quién _mierda_ se cree ese tipo para estarme sermoneando como si fuera su hijo? —se preguntó Yokozawa con clara indignación, saliendo del elevador junto a él—. Más que "un padre", es un _maldito tirano_ , eso es lo que es». Y estaba tan inmerso en su desprecio por el recién nombrado tirano, que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al departamento Esmeralda. Conforme las miradas del equipo los notaron, Takafumi no pudo evitar maldecir su vida, su suerte, sus decisiones y por supuesto, a _Kirishima Zen._ Pero sobre todas esas cosas, maldecía el amor tan obstinado e inútil que aún para su desgracia, seguía sintiendo por Masamune.

Era casi risible, por no decir patético, como él mismo estaba cavando cada vez más profundo aquel hoyo del cual no podía salir. Y había un adjetivo para esa clase de personas: _masoquistas._

—¿... Señor Yokozawa? —escuchó la voz de alguien llamándole, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, hecho que recientemente, le ocurría con mucha frecuencia.

—Dime —le respondió a Mino, uno de los colaboradores del equipo Esmeralda, al mismo tiempo que sentía las miradas del resto sobre su persona; especialmente la de Takano y Onodera.

—Hace unos momentos el editor en jefe Kirishima, nos habló sobre los folletos que nos había enviado y del cual quería hablarnos con mucho interés.

Y con Zen siendo una patada en los testículos, definitivamente ese hoyo, terminaría por ser su puta tumba. «Acabemos con esto de una maldita vez» pensó Yokozawa, al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes.

—No hay mucho sobre qué reflexionar: sólo cuiden la cantidad que ingieren de alcohol, si no quieren terminar bajo tierra. Y si se van a embriagar, procuren ir con alguien de confianza, para mayor seguridad, eso es todo. —Se permitió ser más concreto respecto al tema, dada la relación tan cercana que tenía con dicho departamento.

Sintiéndose extraño por el repentino discurso de quien había sido su mejor amigo, Masamune abrió su correo electrónico para buscar dicho folleto (al cual no le había tomado la menor importancia) y leerlo.

—Pero… ¿qué pasa si quiero ir a beber solo? ¿Qué medidas podría tomar? —No pudo faltar el comentario burlesco de Kirishima, para cabrear a su "alumno".

—Sólo hay que usar el cerebro, no es muy difícil.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Yokozawa, la atención de Takano se desvió de su laptop, hasta el par que daba "la supuesta plática". «¿Desde cuándo Yokozawa tiene una relación tan cercana con Kirishima?» se preguntó con cierta curiosidad, al percibir el sarcasmo y confianza con la que "su amigo", se había dirigido a Zen, quien lejos de molestarse por lo tajante de su respuesta, continuó haciéndole toda clase de preguntas bobas para molestarlo.

Por la dinámica que había entre ellos y por las miradas que les dirigían los miembros de su equipo; Takano supo que Kirishima y Yokozawa podían pasar fácilmente por esos amigos de antaño, que se hacen bromas pesadas de vez en cuando. Pero para él, quien se suponía era "ese verdadero amigo de antaño" de Yokozawa y a quien conocía mejor que a nadie, aquello lo hizo sentirse extraño.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó Takano de manera súbita, desviando toda la atención hacía él—. ¿ _"Los peligros del alcohol"?_ —Leyó el título del folleto de la pantalla de su laptop con cierta ironía—. Eso ni siquiera parece haber sido escrito por ti, Yokozawa. Especialmente si consideramos lo mucho que te gusta ir a bares con nosotros.

Aunque la pregunta de Takano había sido meramente por curiosidad; Takafumi no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso y hasta un poco paranoico ante la posibilidad de que lo asociaran con el incidente del bar, hecho que lo llevó a desviar rápidamente el tema:

—El interés que tenemos sobre las cosas no es algo fijo —mencionó, tratando de sonar tan altivo y seguro como de costumbre. Y había fingido tan bien, ya que la mayoría no habían notado ese efímero momento en que sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de Masamune y él, había desviado la mirada casi al instante. Era tan difícil tener a Takano tan cerca de él, sabiendo que no podían llevarse como antes y usar algún tema laboral como pretexto para charlar durante algunos minutos y compartir un cigarro.

Yokozawa odiaba esa faceta tan frágil y temerosa, pero a la vez tan humana de él, que lo hacía frenar sobre sus pasos, para evitar salir herido nuevamente. «Qué absurdo _—_ pensó con cierta ironía—. Huyendo como un cobarde ante la posibilidad de salir herido, cuando ya lo estoy».

—A mí sí me gustó el folleto —se escuchó de pronto, captando la atención de Yokozawa, quien al percatarse de que se trataba de Ritsu, no supo cómo reaccionar—. Creo que la información está concisa y puede servirnos para dárselo a alguien más. Así que… gracias por su trabajo.

Al ver al editor con la cara roja de vergüenza, Takafumi no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué entre todos los integrantes del departamento debía ser Onodera, quien le diera un halago tan cordial y amable, que lo comprometía a devolvérselo.

—Sí… gracias. —Carraspeó un poco durante su respuesta—. Bueno si ya no hay nada más que decir, me retiro —se adelantó ante cualquier pregunta o duda posible, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¿Sabes? Yo había escuchado que si tomas mucho, empieza a afectar tu desempeño sexual —le susurró Mino a Kisa, alcanzado a ser escuchado por Yokozawa, quien con la cara roja de vergüenza e irritado de escuchar eso por segunda vez, se retiró.

Al llegar al elevador, el as de las ventas soltó un cansino suspiro, al mismo tiempo que se sobaba las sienes. Aparentemente haber visto a Takano y mantener las apariencias lo había agotado mucho de manera mental… o eso fue lo que creyó, cuando el verdadero motivo de su cansancio, se hizo presente junto a él.

—Creo que te olvidaste de mi presencia allí dentro —comentó Kirishima, a lo que Yokozawa le dirigió una mirada de: "desearía haberlo hecho por siempre"—. Considerando lo fastidioso que soy, me pareció extraño… —Presionó el botón del ascensor para que bajara—. Supongo que Takano es alguien que _realmente_ capta tu atención —soltó, a la par que ingresaba a la cabina del ascensor.

Los pies de Yokozawa no le respondieron. «¿Acaso Kirishima sabe que…? —pensó Yokozawa, mirando al sujeto en cuestión, durante unos segundos—. No, estoy seguro de que no hice nada para que sospeche de la relación entre Masamune y yo —concretó, alcanzando a meterse a la cabina antes de que las puertas se cerraran».

—Espero que esta sea la última tarea ridícula y sin sentido que me obligues a hacer —remilgó Takafumi con voz seria y cruzándose de brazos, sin recibir respuesta alguna—. Es más, creo que tú deberías leer ese folleto para que así dejes de beber y no volvamos a encontrarnos en ningún bar en lo que nos resta de…

Como si se tratara de un impulso, Zen presionó el botón de emergencia del elevador para detenerlo.

—¡¿ _Estás loco_?! ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? —reclamó Yokozawa con evidente molestia, a lo que Kirishima con una extraña expresión sobre su rostro, le contestó:

—Sólo serán unos segundos, no tienes de qué preocuparte —dijo, a la par que se acercaba a Takafumi, dejándolo acorralado contra una de las paredes de la cabina. Una expresión súbita de sorpresa, no pudo ser escondida del rostro de Yokozawa, sin embargo, no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

—No me digas que aparte de ser un jodido manipulador, también eres un acosador sexual.

Kirishima no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla en respuesta, cosa que no hizo más que cabrear aún más a Yokozawa.

—En realidad, lo único que quería era hablar contigo sin que me interrumpieras, pero vaya que tienes unas fantasías bastantes extrañas, por no decir perversas, sobre mí —se burló, haciendo que el rostro de Takafumi se pusiera rojo de vergüenza e ira.

—¡Cierra la boca, idiota! —gruñó el as de las ventas—. ¿No puedes pedir las cosas como un maldito ser humano normal, en lugar de tener que parar el elevador para hablar conmigo?

—Ah, eso sería muy aburrido —se excusó Zen—. Además, estoy seguro que habrías usado algún tema de la oficina para huir de mí.

Y Yokozawa no pudo estar más de acuerdo con dicha afirmación.

—Cómo sea, di lo que tengas que decir de una maldita vez para que pueda regresar a trabajar —le restó importancia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres una persona muy compleja de entender, Yokozawa.

Takafumi rodó los ojos con hastío. «Ahí va de nuevo, otro sujeto que no me conoce y me sermonea con tanta superioridad sobre mi persona. Qué fastidio» suspiró, cuando escuchó a Kirishima agregar:

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no me parezcas interesante. —Aquello descolocó un poco a Takafumi, quien, por alguna razón puso un poco más de atención a lo que el hombre de cabellos castaños tenía para decirle—. Eres un sujeto inteligente y muy capaz en su trabajo, pero dejas que tus emociones te afecten a tal punto, que ocurren incidentes como el del bar. Es por eso que decidí ayudarte.

—¿Y quién rayos te lo pidió? —Fue la tajante respuesta de Yokozawa, ante las palabras llenas de buenas intenciones de Kirishima, que no habían logrado transmitirse como lo quería—. Tú, quien ha dejado claro desde un inicio has dicho que no confías en mí y que no soy más que escoria por lo ocurrido en el bar, ¿ahora quieres ayudarme? —le reclamó—. Ya deja de burlarte con "tus buenas intenciones hacia mí" y hazte a un lado. —Intentó caminar hacia donde estaban los botones del ascensor, para activar nuevamente su funcionamiento, pero Zen se lo impidió colocándose rápidamente frente a estos—. Quítate de ahí.

—No, hasta que me escuches —le replicó, logrando cabrear a Yokozawa en serio.

—¡¿Quién mierda te crees para estarte metiendo en mi vida de ese modo?! ¡Ni siquiera viste lo que ocurrió ese día, pero haces juicios estúpidos sin siquiera conocerme y no sabes nada, ¿entiendes?, _nada_ sobre mí!

Zen quien jamás había visto a Yokozawa de ese modo, se quedó helado.

—Tienes razón… no sé nada sobre ti —agregó Kirishima, presionando el mismo el botón para dar marcha al elevador—. Pero lo que sí sé, es que eso que sientes terminará por consumirte sino le das una salida. Y no me refiero sólo a la arrogancia hacia tus colaboradores o el desprecio que me tienes —relató—, hablo _específicamente_ de lo que sucedió con Takano hace unos minutos.

Aquella afirmación fue tan certera, que ninguno de los dos pudo decir o hacer algo, hasta que el ascensor marcó el piso destinado, devolviéndolos a la realidad.

—No te preocupes, todavía no me rindo contigo —afirmó Zen, captando la atención de Takafumi durante unos segundos.

—¿Acaso estás sordo? Creí haberte dicho que no me interesa tu ayuda —respondió con arrogancia, a lo que Kirishima, anteponiéndose frente a él, respondió:

—Y yo creí haberte dicho que me gustan los retos, _mi joven pupilo._ —Le sonrió con toda la altanería y galantería que tenía, logrando inquietar un poco a Yokozawa—. Y hay algo en lo que te equivocas. —Tomó al vendedor por la barbilla, clavando esos afilados ojos azules sobre los suyos—. Tú y yo, no somos tan distintos.

A pesar de no entender el trasfondo de sus palabras, Yokozawa no quiso preguntarle y trató de restarle importancia. Sin embargo, algo que no podía ignorar era el hecho de que ese sujeto, había logrado leerlo con tanta facilidad, como para descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Masamune… o eso creía. Tampoco es como si se lo hubiese afirmado de manera explícita, pero por el sólo intercambio de miradas, sabía que había notado algo.

«¿Cómo es eso posible?» pensó con desconcierto. Nadie, salvo Takano en contadas ocasiones, había sido capaz de ver a través de su careta. Entonces, ¿por qué de todas las personas debía ser _él,_ quien había logradodescubrirlo? Cómo si no tuviera suficientes cosas con las cuales joderlo, ahora resultaba que también era muy buen observador. «Tal vez vivir en el agujero que yo cavé y no salir jamás, no es tan mala idea después de todo».

* * *

 **Reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Kitty:** Hola de Nuevo, qué gusto que pudieras volver a leerme. Y sí, cualquier review que reciba, yo lo contesto así que de eso no tengas duda: review que veo, review que loveo : ) Lamento la tardanza, como dije arriba mi salud decayó demasiado y pues la verdad ni ganas tenía de escribir, pero ya volví.

Me gustó mucho lo que dijiste de Kirishima, es un personaje un poco complejo y tal vez sus defectos se acentúen más aquí ya que no siente algo netamente romántico por Yokozawa, es más como un reto o un proyecto para él, cosa que sabemos cambiará : )

Muchas gracias nuevamente por seguir mi historia y nos leemos muy pronto, para que veas más de este ship.

 **Guest:** Hola, gracias por eguir a ti esta historia y espero que te guste como se va desarrollando este romance porque falta mucho por ver :D

 **Lau:** ¡Bienvenida a esta historia! No la dejes, ya actualicé sé que tardé milenios, pero si vuelves a darte una vuelta te aseguro que te volverá a atrapar y no tengo palabras para agradecer tus halagos o críticas que tengas en un futuro. Espero que si andas por ahí puedas volver a leerme y sino, fue un gusto tenerte por acá :' )

Creo que me dejaste dos reviews y estoy halagada hasta morir, de verdad me encantaría tenerte de vuelta y que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.

 **Veritto:** ¡Hola! Claro que tendrá continuación y espero actualizar en corto y que puedas seguir disfrutando de esta historia. Sólo aquí en fanfiction podrás encontrarla XD pero hablando enserio, gracias por tu tiempo y por dejarme un comentario.


End file.
